BackLight
by dj-chibi12
Summary: Aaron Oscar male has live through a crush he has on his best friend Maxson female , who is a bisexual, sleep around who is a regular at a night club called 'BackLight', but she has her own dark future to face. what will happen to this odd couple. my own story please review!


Hi everyone, let me just say this is my first ever fanfic, so be nice, :)

This is my own original story so characters, plot belong to me

please review and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

'**BackLight'**

Chapter 1

There are things in this life that you can't undo, and you have to live with your mistakes every day, but you can learn from them and have wonderful life with the person you love.

Aaron Oscar awoke from his sleep by the sound of his alarm clock, hitting it hard, the room fell silent. He rose from his bed and looked around the room in a daze; he let out a small yawn and got ready for another day of school. He went into the shower and let the warm water run down his body, finally waking him up. Afterwards he brushed teeth got his usual hoodie, t-shirt, jeans and sneakers, quickly combed his curly black hair and went down stairs, his mom was cooking breakfast and his dad was reading his regular morning paper.

"Morning sweetie", said Mrs Oscar with a gentle smile on her perfectly made up face.

"Morning", said Aaron while grabbing a piece of toast and shoving it into his mouth.

"When are you ever going to sit with us at breakfast like you used to", his Mr Oscar said with the paper still in front of him.

"I would love to but of you want me to be successful in life and getting to school on time, then I guess you have to put up with it for a little while longer", Aaron joked and both his parents gave out small laugh.

"Alright smart guy, eat your toast and get going", his mom planted a small kiss on his cheek, "you seeing her today"?

"Well since we both go to the same school, yeah I probably will see her", said Aaron.

"Ok enough with the cheek, off you go. Make us proud boy"! Yelled his dad, Aaron gave a slight smile and walked out the door. Aaron's parents both work, his mom works as a real-estate agent and his dad was a math university teacher, the three all got along and hardly ever argued, they had a peaceful home life.

* * *

When Aaron got to school his first lesson was math and Mr Thompson was doing the register.

"Charlie?"

"Here!"

"Aaron?"

"Here!"

"Samantha?"

"Here!"

"Poppy?"

"Here!"

"Clark?"

"Here!"

"Maxson?" silence, "Maxson? Is she not here again? This is the third time this week!" Thompson yelled but then went back to the register. Aaron looked around trying to find her, he got out of his seat and was about to leave to find out where she was.

"Aaron Oscar, where are you going?" asked the teacher.

"Oh sorry sir, I was going to the nurse, I have to take my meds," this excuse always works, but he wasn't lying, but he only takes vitamins.

"Oh fine just make up after school next".

"Sure thing Mr Thompson." As he said that, he was out the door and ran out of the school to go to the one place he knew where Maxson would be.

* * *

It didn't take him long to get there, he walked to the entrance of the 'Road Hoe Bar' and opened the door, as usual there was the typical morning drunks still drinking their usual pints. And the person that Aaron wanted was behind the bar serving tequila shots to group of young women. Maxson Smith, with her stunningly sun kissed slightly curled brunette hair and her gorgeous blue eyes, her tight fitting black tank top that showed off every curve of her torso and just covering a reasonable amount of her chest.

"Here you go, today's special, three appletini's, enjoy", Maxson spoke with her 'I wanna share some of my Chapstick' face.

"Thanks", said one of the women, she got closer to Maxson, "what's your name?" she said with top slightly drifting down south to reveal more of her exposed cleavage.

"Oh I would love to tell you, but I would have to kill you", Maxson tapped the woman's nose and turned around to find a slightly dazed Aaron. "Are you gonna keep staring or are you gonna come over here and tell me what you're doing here?" said Maxson with a devilish smirk on her face.

"I should be asking you the same question, why aren't you at school?"

"Well what does it look like, I'm working".

"Yeah and flirting with customers."

"Hey I'm giving them the full experience of the wonderful services by yours truly", they both laughed. Maxson then let out a big sigh, "I'm covering the old man's shift, while he's upstairs from _another _hanger".

"Again? This is the fourth time this week and every time you had to cover his sorry ass." Aaron anger grew, this always happens, her uncle doesn't give a crap about his own business, all he does is getting drunk and leaving Maxson to clear up his mess.

"Ok enough of this depressing stuff, I'll close up early and we can go and grab some coffee and sit on the hill we always go to."

"Sure, but afterwards your coming back to school with me, you missed enough of it".

"Fine, fine, let's go". She climbed over the bar and got down right next to him. "Alright you gorgeous people, off you go. Out!" everyone left mumbling to themselves, the woman that was flirting with Maxson came up to her and gave her a piece of paper.

"My number, call me." She winked at her and walked off.

Maxson put the paper in the back pocket of her skinny jeans and turned to face Aaron. "Let's go, goose", she laughed and ran out the door.

Maxson had always been an 'odd character'; her personality seemed to change around certain people and she always expressed her personality as a bisexual, Aaron knew about her sexual orientation ever since the end of middle school, it all happened after a girl kissed her in the park, she liked it but she was still attacked to boys and she couldn't choose.

Her uncle was an alcoholic, drug addict, who owned the 'Road Hoe Bar', but he was hardly there because he was always sick with a hangover, Maxson thought it was normal, like it was second nature, and it's more like she owned the bar, not him.

As she grew older, her sexuality became more broad, she flirted in public with both men and women, she 'many one night stands', Aaron doesn't even remember when Maxson lost her virginity but he knew she was quite young and she wasn't legal then either.

* * *

They walked into the café and waited in the queue, it was quite long but they didn't mind.

"So where were you last night? I tried calling you but you didn't answer". Asked Aaron, Maxson was looking at the menu ahead of them and then turned to him.

"Uh, you know where I was", she turned back to the menu.

"Uh, no, I don't", he laughed a little.

"If I'm not at the old man's bar, where else would I be at night without you?" Aaron knew what she was talking about.

At night, if Maxson's not working at the bar, she's usually at a club called_ 'BackLight' _, it's a place where people could looks a drugged up strippers get drunk with people you don't know, and Maxson is what you call a 'regular' there, she says it the only place where she can truly express her sexuality, and most of her 'one night stands' she meets also go to 'BackLight', the other day Aaron went over to place to go to school together and he found her in bed with another girl she met the night before. Maxson's been going there ever since the start of high school, and she's completely in love with it and everyone knows her there, she's even had a drink names after her (tequila and 'sex on the beach').

"So who did you sleep with last night them?" he was half joking, half serious.

"Oh I had a threesome with some depressed divorced dude and some lonely stripper". She looked so calm saying it even though the people who were in the queue were staring at her.

"Do you just sleep with anyone you meet at that place"? Asked Aaron.

"No Aaron I don't sleep with just anyone, I have certain types. For guys, they got to be cute but also mature in attitude and they have to have a big stick, if you know what I mean, and for girls, they got to be hot with a good rack". Aaron nodded feeling a little jealous, he nodded then he ordered their coffees.

"What can I get you both today?" Asked the woman behind the till.

"Um, a skinny mocha for me and a caffè latte for this lovely woman please". Asked Aaron

"Sure thing that would be $7.52 please". The two both got their money out, but Maxson stopped him.

"Nope, my idea, it's on me". She gave him a warm smile, Aaron felt his heart getting warm from it, and she handed the money to the woman.

"Thanks" said Aaron.

"No prob, it feels good to do something nice for a change", she joked and they both started laughing and then went away to grab their orders.

* * *

They went to their hill that was near the border of California which wasn't far from the school.

"You going tonight then?" asked Aaron.

"Um, I don't think so, might stay at home to do the music homework".

"Max that was assigned to us two weeks ago"!

"I know but I've being busy".

"What shoving your tongue down people's throats?"

"Don't be rude, I've also been busy working for that old fag."

"Why do you still work for him, why don't you get a place of tour own"?

"Well for starters, I haven't got enough money to have my own place, the douche only gives me little amount every so often and also, I got school-"

"Which you never go to". Aaron interrupted

"Oh ha-ha, I've only had a few days off Aaron." They both laughed and Max lent her head on Aaron's shoulder, and he rested his head on her head.

"You could stay with us; my mom loves you, since you're the first girl that spoke to". Max giggled.

"No, I couldn't do that, your mom would hate me if she found out, and she would have a stroke." Aaron laughed, but it was true though, his mom doesn't even know about Max's sexuality, if she did find out, she would probably explode.

"Well when you graduate, you can move into a dorm at a college somewhere," Aaron suggested. "You could do a music degree."

"That actually might be a good plan, a college far away that douche bag". Max laughed, and then turned to face Aaron, "what are you doing after high school?"

"I dunno, I wanna get a job in the music industry, as well as you, I like the academy Juilliard in New York; it's got a great music program there, you could try it as well. Which also reminds me, I gotta ask you something?"

"What is it Beiber "?

"Even though your never in school, how come you've got such good grades, do you screw the teachers or something?" Asked Aaron with a laugh from his last comment.

"Ha, well played, actually, despite the fact that is a wonderful way of doing things, no, I study in my room; I know has to believe, right".

"Hey you said it not me". After he said that Maxson punched him in the arm, "Ow! What was that for," he laughed.

"for being a dick", they looked at each other, gazing into each other's eyes, after a few seconds she look away and stared at the view ahead of them. Aaron kept staring at her, he always had feelings for her, but he never had the courage to tell her.

"Well I think it time to get back to school music is in twenty minutes." Said Aaron.

"Alright goose, let's go." She jumped off her car which they were sitting on and got into the driver's seat; when Aaron, she started the car and drove off to school.

* * *

there you go! please review!


End file.
